


[Podfic] Hey Mr. DJ

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Frank is a late night DJ, Gerard is an avid listener.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hey Mr. DJ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey Mr. DJ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659) by [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster). 



  
**Title:** Hey Mr. DJ  
 **Author:** [](http://shoemaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoemaster**](http://shoemaster.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:**[ **xojemmaxo**](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Bandom (My Chemical Romance)  
 **Pairing:** Frank/Gerard  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Time:** 33:45 minutes  
 **Author's Summary:** _Frank is a late night DJ; Gerard is an avid listener._  
 **Reader's Notes:** Recorded for my Repod A Podfic Square on my podfic bingo card. This was originally recorded by [](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **argentumlupine**](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/)  and you can download her awesome version [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/3043.html).

Download [Here at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?5so5dslpdbb9ckt)

Or [Direct link](http://xojemmaxo.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hey%20Mr%20DJ.mp3)

Original Text: [Here](http://nightmare-xmas.livejournal.com/5170.html)  


 


End file.
